


Poem - Kinktober 2k18 - Day 15 Bath

by Vicki_Venom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Body Worship, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Playful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Vicki_Venom
Summary: Bath time with a very playful Loki. Part of my Kinktober prompts.





	Poem - Kinktober 2k18 - Day 15 Bath

I sink beneath the suds,  
Candlelight surrounds me.  
Warmth and bareness  
Rose studded water therapy  
Soothing my joints.  
My stress trickling away with the droplets in my hair,  
I let my eyes flutter shut  
Only to feel your long fingers  
Tracing across my neck.  
I break from my floral trance  
To find your bare figure before me  
Sinking down to join me in the bath.  
Your lips sweetly greet mine  
Before your playful demeanor takes over  
With a petal imbued splash.  
Before we both know it,  
My hands glide across your toned back  
And my mouth grazes your neck.  
It's an honor to be so close to you  
To caress your skin  
To feel your warmth bare against me,  
I could so easily get carried away.  
You turn to face me,  
Capable arms pulling me close  
Letting me melt in their embrace.  
Take me slowly,  
Unwind me piece by piece  
And let our stresses go down the drain,  
A marriage of lukewarm water and candle smoke  
Laughter in the dark  
And soapy bodies trying not to slip.


End file.
